powerrangersfanfictionsfandomcom-20200213-history
A New Storm
Prologue Julia woke up in the car to see she was in a city parking lot. Julia got out and saw a boys looking into a store called Storm Chargers. so, Julia walks in to see a girl at the countor. Julia asked, "Hi, may I have a motorcrose bike please." The girl said, "Sure, are you motorcrose fan or rider?" Julia said, "I'm a rider. By the way my name is Julia." The girl said, "My name is Kelly and nice to meet you." Julia said, "Where is the nearest track any way." Kelly said, "I will show you since I'm going there and here is your bike by the way." They walk to the track and saw many bikers there. Chapter 1: The New Biker: Blake's POV I saw a new biker hanging out with Kelly, the biker must be new in this town. I walk over to Dustin and Hunter my older brother who were talking. I said, "Hey, did you guys see the new biker over there?" Hunter shook his head and said, "No, we have not." Dustin said, "So, I think we can beat her/him in a race do you think guys." I said, "Oh yeah. Lets see." (Time Skip) We were just sitting there after the race against everyracer here. I said, "I can't believe that new biker beat us all in the race." Hunter nodded, "I know, she/he is good at racing." We heard, "The new biker's name is Julia, she just move here." They turned around to see Kelly. Dustin said, "How did you two meet?" Kelly said, "Well, she came into the store and she ask if she can a bike and where is the track. She is a biker and so fast in any race." Chapter 2: An Old Friend Comes Back: Tori's POV I walk down to the beach, I saw a girl waiting on the dock. I walk over to her and jump as a sat down. I said, "Hi, my name is Tori. What is your name?" The girl said, "My name is Julia Bradley." I thought to myself, "Is she like ethier Hunter's girlfriend or their sister." I said, "You look like Hunter Bradley." Julia said, "I'm his twin sister by the way." I said, "Then why does Hunter never talks about you Julia?" Julia dispointed and said, "I don't, maybe he doesn't remember." I said, "I promise I will keep a secret from Hunter, Blake, and Dustin." Julia said, "By the way if they talk about a biker who beat them that was me." I said, "Wow, you beat your brothers in a motorcross race." That's then Shane and Cam appears. Cam said, "Didn't you hear your mopher beap." I said, "Sorry Cam, I was talking to our old friend Julia Bradley." Shane said, "Wait a minute Julia Bradley." Julia said, "Yup, I'm back and alive." Shane said, "Yeah and have you told Dustin yet." Julia shook her head and said, "No I have not and I'm a sister of Blake and Hunter, but mostly Hunter's twin sister." Shane said, "That's why you look like Hunter." We all headed home to get some sleep for tomorrow. Chapter 3: Hidding is the Best Thing to Do: Julia's POV I headed to my cave after the talk with Shane and Tori. I started to mediate, thats then I hear some noises and went outside to see a young girl in a net. The young girl said, "Don't hurt me please." I said, "I won't hurt you, what's your name." The young girl said, "Allie and what is yours." I said, "My name is Julia Bradley. Wait a mintune sister." She said, "Julia, I miss you so much." Ghost Sensei said, "Allie, how are you?" Allie said, "Sensei and good." I cut down the net and Allie jumped out. We headed back to our cave, when I saw Tori leaving with Shane somewhere, so I follow them. Chapter 4: Who's Cothor?: Shane's POV First my old friend Julia is back, next she is Hunter's twin sister, and now a monsetor is attacking the city. I'm not affried of any monsetors. When we arrive Dustin, Blake and Hunter were already fighting the monsetor. I asked, "Ready." Tori anwsered, "Ready." That's then a new ranger with the color of dark red comes and helps us. Five minetunes later. Unknown name of Monsetor said, "Bye, Bye rangers good luck in your future battle."(A/N: Does that sound fimiliar.) He takes Blake and Hunter. Tori screams, "No Blake, I will get you." Dustin leaves to tell Sensei and to look for them. I asked, "Why did you help us?" She/he said, "Cause I saw you guys needed help." She/he demorphed and it was surpizingly Julia. I was shock to see her. I asked, "What was that thing?" Julia said, "That was one of Cothor's genarls Ridgenape." I said, "Who's Cothor?" She said, "Cothor is Lothor twin brother but he is really creation of his but on his brithday. He is the enemy of Thunder Ninja Adcemy. Ridgenape always kidnapes the best people." I said, "Thanks for helping, you can help us any time see you tomorrow anyway." Julia said, "Your welcome and I can help any time." We all left to go Ninja Ops and Sensei was talking to Dustin. Sensei said, "A stranger in the Ops. Tori!!" Tori said, "Why is everyone blaming on me?" I hit my hand on my chest and said, "Remember the last time you brought someone in here." She said, "That was adcient, I didn't know that he was going to do." Dustin whsipers to me, "Does she look flimmar to you?" Julia said, "I'm not a stranger Sensei." Dustin whispers to me again, "Its at my tip of my tounge." Sensei said, "Miko." Tori and I brust out in laughing so does Cam. Sensei asked, "What's so funny? Kyia." I couldn't stop laughing, "She is a girl." Julia said, "I know that Shane." That's then a ghost and a little girl appear right behind Julia. Wait a mintune a ghost. Girl said, "That was funny." Julia turned around and said, "Allie. Ghost Sensei." Sensei said, "Wait Julia." Julia said, "Ding, ding, ding. Thats correct, Ghost Sensei this is my old Sensei before I join Thunder Ninja Acdmecy." Sensei said, "Wait, your Blake and Hunter's sensei." Ghost Sensei said, "Yes and Julia's sensei." Dustin ran over to Julia and gave her big hug. Chapter 5: Not Again: Hunter's POV (A/N: if you seen Return of Thunder you know why its called Not Again. Hint. Hint.) Blake and I are tied up on Lothor(Cothor's)'s ship. We saw Choobo(Echoobo) and Zurgane(Ridgenape) talking. Where are Kapri and Marah. Blake's wakes up. Marvel and Cato who were spying on them from a far. Lothor says, "Hello Thunder Rangers." Blake says, "What do you want Lothor?" Everyone in the room, but Blake and I burst out laughing. Not Lothor said, "My name is Cothor creation of Lothor's, I'm guesing you think Echoobo is Choobo, also Ridgenape is Zurgane, and Cato and Mavrel are Kapri and Marah." That's then me and my brother were both shocked and fall to the floor. Julia's POV I headed towards my cave with Sensei and Allie. It was nice to see my old boyfriend, I'm worried about crimson and navy ranger also reminding me when my friends got captured. Tori follow us. Tori asked, "Why did you know about Ridgenape and his powers?" I said, "He took my whole team and I never got them back for a long while." Start of Flashback Cato, Marvel and I were walking home from Motorcross track. When our morphers ringed. Allie said, "Ridgenape is attacking the city." I said, "On our way." We ran towards the center of the city and saw Clove, Megan, and Glimmer already there. I asked, "Ready." They anwsered, "Ready." We morphed into our Power Ranger forms. '' ''Ridgenape said, "Bye ranger good luck in your future battles." He took my rest of my team (Timeskip) I fought many battles by myself and won them. One day I was fighting Nightday when 5 rangers who look evil appear in front of me. I asked, "What do you want?" While saying that I toke down Nightday with one strike also I demorphed so did they. I said, "Cato, Marvel, Megan, Clove, Lucy, and Glimmer." Cato said, "Thanks for saving us, we are back to good now." Five months later I was over hearing my team saying, "I don't trust Julia anymore after what happen five months earlier." "Even though she is fun, well she did not save us at all maybe she is working for Cothor." I want to leave so mad since they don't trust me anymore. Only place I belong is Blue Bay Harbor. I told Ghost Sensei. (End of Flashback) I told Tori said, "That's reason I came here to get away from my old team." Tori said, "I'm so sorry and its getting late can I have a sleepover." I said, "Yes you can be carefull my sister is asleep." The Next Day. Tori and I walk towards Ninja Ops when we saw two boys racing towards Tori and I. I yelled, "All Ninja Form, Power Up, Huh." I morphed so did Tori. That's then Dustin, Shane and Cam appear. Boy 1 said, "Well, well, well. It isn't the Power Rangers and my old friend." I thought, "That can't be Cato and Marvel." Boy 2 said, "My name is Marvel and this Blake." Tori started to run. I yowled, "Double Sword." I put both of my swords together. I said, "I better warn you, before I attack I will give a five second head start." Marvel said, "Ohhh I'm scared are you going to hurt me." I yelled, "Shock Wave." I ran after Tori but I did not see Blake and Hunter following me. Tori was at the cliff looking out at sea. I ran towards her. Tori said, "Julia watch out." I turned around and fought crimson ranger while Tori fought Blake. Crismon ranger and I were at the edge of the cliff. Crismon ranger said, "Bye Ranger." I was push off the cliff. Chapter 6: Betrayl and The Fallen: Tori's POV I snarled, "Your Betraider." Blake said, "I'm not the Blake you use to know Tori." We were at the edge of the cliff and I did not see Julia. I was push off the cliff. Dustin's POV It was after the fight we went looking for Tori and Julia. We went to the cliff. It was getting late so they left.'' Julia, where are you?'' I thought to myself. The Next Day I went to the cliff an saw to bodies in between the rocks. I ran down to see Julia and Tori laying there. I called, "Cam come to the cliff its urgent." Cam appears, saw all of us and caming racing towards Tori. I said, "Wake up Julia." I started to cry I don't want to loose another person that I love. Julia said, "Dustin is that(Cough) you, I was push off the cliff by a crimson person/ranger." I said, "Yes its me Julia so is Cam." I thought, Hunter you will pay for what you have done. Shane came and saw Tori and Julia. Shane said, "What happen here?" I told him everything. We brought them to the hospital. Chapter 7: The Dream: Tori's POV While everyone is awake with Julia. I'm dreaming. I was walking through a mist and saw Blake hurten by a monster. I went to attack it but he took me instead of him. I yelled, "Blake help me please." Then I woke up to see two doctors exmaining both Julia and me. I saw a scar on Julias' cheek, forhead, and a chast on her arm. The Doctor said, "You are getting out of hospital today. No major wounds at all for both of you." I nodded and said, "Thanks Dr.(Looking at his name tag) Raven." Dustin pick us up and headed off to Ninja Ops. Shane asked when they got there, "Tor are you oh k." I said, "No. I can't believe Blake whould do that me. Even on you Julia." Cam said, "Monster. Julia?" Julia said, "Lightspeed, don't trust him he is fast." Sensei said, "Lightspeed has friends." Julia said, "Crismon, Blake, Marvel and Cato." Shane said, "Cam and I will take on the Lightspeed while you guys take on the group of boys." I nodded, "Finally pack back time." We all arive I saw Blake and so did he. Chapter 8: Pack Back Time: Julia's POV I crack my knuckles as I saw Crismon, I grab my swords. I yowled, "Double Swords. Its pack back time Crismon." Crismon said, "Go home and cry to your mommy." I said, "You ask for. Tor get them wet." Tori nodded, "Wave." They got all wet. I said, "Shock wave." Crismon yowled, "Stop." O_o was on me and Tori face. I asked, "Why Crismon?" He said, "I won't hurt family at all." Again O_o. I said, "That's werid wait Hunter." I was about to run off when a beam came at me, but I was push away. I yowled, "No!" Smoke cleared to see Crismon who was on the ground. Blake, Cato, and Marvel left. I said, "Tor help the others, I'll be oh k." Tori nodded and left. I put Crismon head on my lap. My neckless glowed, I look at it. Is it true Crismon is my brother. Crismon woke up shuffle back. I said, "Hello, Crismon." He said, "My name is Hunter and stop calling me Crismon." I said, "Oh k, my name is Julia, and lets help our friends." We both got up and I said, "Allie zord please." My zord appears. I look towards a insect zord. Hunter's voice sounds like my twin brother Hunter. I'm guessing he never wanted to hurt me at all. I said, "Hey you want to go Megazord together?" Hunter said, "Sure." We had won the won the battle against. I walk towards Ninja Ops. Hunter did come with us. (A/N: This is like the end of Thunder Strangers Part 2.) As we walk into Ninja we saw Cyber Cam being hold by Crismon and Blake. They demorphed. Shane said, "How did you get in here. Tori!!" I snorted, "Why are you here?" Hunter said, "I'm not telling. Bye rangers good luck in your future battles." They telported away. Shane said, "What did they want." I said, 'They took Allie. They took my sister." Cam said, "They also took my dad." Chapter 9: Bradley's Truth: Blake's POV (A/N: The POV's in this is Blake, Julia, and Hunter.) I was walking in the forest with my brother holding a ball with a Sensei in it. My brother was holding a girl in his hand that was also in a ball. The girl said, "What are you doing?" Hunter said, "Revang." The girl said, "For what? My sister will stop you though." Then the same zombie things appear we set the balls down. Hunter said, "Ready Bro." I said, "Ready." While we are fighting. Julia's POV We were in the Moblie Comand Center. I said, "Why do you think they want my sister?" Cam said, "We don't know Julia." Dustin said, "So what was that thing that was glowing everytime you are near Blake and Hunter. Why do you look like Hunter?" I said, "Long before I met any you. I will tell you the story." (FlashBack) Hunter, Julia, and Blake we treat each other like we were like more then family. If we every never seen each other for along time we would remember each other by having something to remind us from them. Before our adopted parents died they gave us the neckless and braclets. My brother Hunter and I got the neckless and Allie and Blake got the braclets.''(I told them rest of my life after that.) (End of Flashback.) Dustin said, "I never knew that Julia." I said, "Hunter and I always been friends before this has happen." We got on to cycles.(Everyone is morphed.) Cam said, "This is far enough for MCC can go ready." Everyone nodded. (Timeskip) We were forest. We arrived were Blake and Hunter fighting zombies things. Shane said, "Hey guys can we help. Is anyone wearing primary colors today." I said, "Is it anyone can help. Well not me, Hunter, and Blake." Allie said, "Told you." Hunter said, "Yes." Hunter's POV Are you serious the girl we catured out smarted us. Wait the girl's sister is Dark Red Ranger. I was fighting with Shane and DR ranger. Category:Books Category:Power Rangers Ninja Storm